Wonderful Life
by Sekai-GDL
Summary: TRADUCTION : AU Blaine marche sur le même pont de New York chaque soir, se demandant s'il doit sauter et mettre fin à sa vie. Il décide d'appeler le Trevor Project Hotline et entend la voix de Kurt. Peut-il l'aider ? Peut-il lui montrer que c'est vraiment une vie merveilleuse ? Rated M pour mentions de suicide et de dépression.
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonsoir. **

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction d'une histoire qui me tient énormément à coeur, surtout pour certains thèmes abordés ...**

**Les premiers chapitres sont assez sombres, ne m'en voulez pas, j'aime les histoires qui commencent mal ...!**

**L'auteure originale est pulling-the-puzzles-apart et c'est une Klaineuse pure et dure !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette histoire.**

**Comme à mon habitude, je travaillerai les deux histoires en même temps, avec Let Me Love You.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 01

Blaine était cerné par la structure rouge en métal du pont à nouveau, juste comme la veille, à l'heure exacte où il venait là chaque jour. Les lumières au dessus de lui scintillaient, réfléchies dans l'eau en dessous de lui, se distordant et ondulant à la surface. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait pour l'eau s'il devait sauter dedans, perturbant les vagues paisibles pour ne jamais réapparaître à la surface. Il fixait les vagues sinueuses pendant un long moment, juste regardant les reflets du pont, des lumières et de la lune, le trafic se pressant derrière lui. Il marchait le long du pont tous les soirs à exactement neuf heures depuis les cinq derniers jours et pas une seule personne ne s'était arrêtée pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Il rit pour lui-même tristement et sans humour.

Il fixait l'eau, gracieuse et tourbillonnante sous lui. C'était presque une torture d'être aussi proche de cette chose qui pouvait signer son arrêt de mort alors qu'elle semblait si paisible maintenant, avec juste quelques légers souffles d'air qui perturbaient son immobilité. Blaine ferma ses yeux face au vent qui frappa soudainement plus fortement son visage, amenant l'odeur de l'eau à ses narines. Il désirait désespérément cette paix que l'eau lui apportait toujours. Il se souvint de cette sensation qu'il avait eut le matin même dans son bain, celui d'être complètement nettoyé de son mal-être, sensation qu'il avait essayé de conserver le plus longtemps possible afin de laisser perdurer sa _magie_. L'eau avait cette emprise sur lui désormais, si seulement il pouvait juste marcher vers elle, s'enfonçant doucement dans les profondeurs, être complètement submergé pour être enveloppé par la mort. Il ne désirait pas de drame, juste la paix, un bouleversant besoin d'être possédé et que son propre contrôle lui soit pris.

Il remarqua les rochers sur le côté, loin du pont et ils lui parurent dangereux de là où il se tenait. Leurs bords déchiquetés ne donnaient pas envie de s'y échouer, sans aide, sans amis, et la pensée de la marée l'emportant ne fut pas agréable. Il préférerait être submergé, nettoyé, propre, _meilleur_. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait mourir, alors qu'il se tenait debout devant l'étendue de New York depuis le Williamsburg Bridge, c'était plutôt qu'il ne voulait plus vivre du tout.

C'était son secret. Cet endroit secret où il avait échoué dès qu'il avait emménagé depuis l'Ohio. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau, et à force de bouger tout le temps, de villes en villes, son père avait finalement décidé de se fixer à New York, Blaine avait gravité autour de l'eau quelque soit l'endroit où il vivait. Il y avait toujours un moment avant qu'il rentre voir son père et leur nouvel appartement, où il se voyait tombant du pont et il pouvait imaginer le vent dans ses cheveux, la pression de l'air sortant de ses poumons, les bras étendus. Il se sentirait libre jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe l'eau avec force et qu'il meure. Plus de vie, plus de culpabilité, plus de souci, plus d'angoisse. Il serait libre à ce moment précis et n'aurait pas besoin de se raccrocher à tout comme il le faisait maintenant.

Il se tenait là, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à lui, arrivant à la conclusion que s'il continuait à regarder les ondulations de l'eau en dessous, il n'arriverait jamais à le faire, à trouver le courage de sauter mais qu'il devait arrêter de venir sur ce pont. La tentation d'aller au bout le bouleversait souvent et il savait que c'était dangereux de continuer à venir là tous les jours. Il sortit son téléphone et trouva le numéro qu'il avait enregistré la veille et réfléchit avant d'appeler. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il voulait mettre fin à ce manège morbide mais il grimaça face au vent qui frappa son visage, avec la pensée que personne ne pouvait véritablement l'aider. Il téléphona malgré tout.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes en ligne avec le service d'appel du Trevor Project, comment puis-je vous être utile ? » La voix semblait optimiste mais calme ce qui relaxa instantanément Blaine et se mit à sourire doucement.

« Je suis sur un pont, j'espérais que vous parviendriez à m'empêcher de tomber, » dit-il simplement, sans tenter de faire de l'humour, juste la vérité. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort à ce moment-là et il n'entendit presque pas les mots de l'autre homme.

« Oh putain, ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Je veux dire, ça serait dommage, juste … » Le jeune homme bégaya, clairement face à une situation à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait face et Blaine se sentit presque désolé pour lui, son optimisme s'évanouissant. Il semblait jeune, visiblement sortant du lycée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, » dit Blaine soudainement, sentant un sanglot qui tentait de s'échapper et son torse qui se contractait à cause de l'air froid.

« Ne saute pas, s'il te plait, ne saute pas, » continua le garçon, « Je veux dire, pourquoi veux-tu sauter ? » demanda-t-il, semblant se souvenir de son entrainement.

Blaine réfléchit à la question. Il y avait tellement de raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à sauter et il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'expliquer correctement. Il regarda autour de lui, l'eau, le pont, les lumières et il su qu'il devait continuer cette conversation dans un autre endroit.

« La vie me semble juste un peu désespérante, personne ne se soucie de rien, et tout empire. Ce n'est pas que je veux mourir, c'est juste que je n'aime pas vivre. » Les larmes commencèrent à faire leur chemin sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de maintenir sa voix correctement. Le jeune homme au bout de la ligne prit une longue pause et Blaine se demanda s'il avait vraiment des réponses à lui donner, ou s'il avait fait une erreur en l'appelant, quand il reprit soudainement la parole.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé, » dit-il doucement, avec respect. « Mais je peux essayer d'aider, je peux t'assurer que les choses s'améliorent et que les gens se préoccupent les uns des autres. » Blaine douta fortement de la dernière partie jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme reparle. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Blaine ne parvint pas à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui ait dit ces mots et ce fut un total étranger qui venait de les lui dire, sans connaitre Blaine le moins du monde.

« Si tu pouvais me dire une phrase avant que je saute, que dirais-tu ? » Demanda Blaine soudainement, ressentant le besoin désespéré d'entendre des mots qui le fasse se sentir en vie à nouveau. Il savait que c'était simpliste, il savait qu'une seule phrase n'allait pas changer sa vie mais il avait besoin de quelque chose. Le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la ligne prit une nouvelle pause, réfléchissant clairement à cette chance de dire quelque chose de profond, sentant un énorme poids sur ses épaules.

« Je pense que je dirais : ne te laisse pas aller, n'abandonne pas, la vie est merveilleuse, » dit-il finalement et Blaine soupira à cette simple phrase.

« Ok, » dit-il simplement, sentant un léger sourire se dessiner au bout de ses lèvres.

« Ok ? » Demanda le jeune homme, incrédule.

« Ok, » répéta-t-il, « Je veux dire, ça ne résout ou ne change rien du tout mais c'est un début. »

« Oui, c'est un début, » dit le jeune homme tendrement, visiblement soulagé. « Peux-tu appeler demain, à la même heure ? »

« Tu fais les appels réguliers ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Ouais, je peux appeler si tu préfères. »

« Est-ce que ce sera toi qui me parlera ? Ta voix ? »

« Oui, si tu le veux, » dit le jeune homme doucement. « Je m'appelle Kurt. »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien, » dit Blaine, sans donner son prénom. « Je t'appellerai demain à la même heure. »

Et il raccrocha, marchant le long du trottoir sur le pont, prenant le chemin du retour, pour retrouver son chez lui, se sentant légèrement plus léger.

* * *

**Le premier chapitre est plutôt court, c'est une sorte d'introduction. Les autres sont plus longs et plus intéressants.**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonsoir ! **

**Oui, me revoilà avec ma traduction, et un deuxième chapitre plus prolifique que l'introduction. J'espère que cela vous plaira comme elle m'a plu.**

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Oui, le début est triste, mais cela va aller en progression. Merci pour les compliments et de me suivre depuis le début de mes écrits et traductions, je suis touché ^^

* * *

**Klaine-21ForeverEternity : **Le passé de Blaine sera révélé au fur et à mesure, n'hésite pas à donner quelques idées ! Et merci pour ton enthousiasme !

* * *

**miscrislovklaine : **Cool ! Merci beaucoup. la suite arrive !

* * *

**Guest (?) : **Oh, une fan de la première heure ! Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira comme elle me plait. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RosedAtlantis : **A moi aussi, je te rassure ! :D

* * *

**Nemaja : **Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Je suis toujours flatté quand je reçois, c'est une bonne drogue, je dois admettre !

* * *

**Clina9 : **Merci ! Ouah, je ne pensais pas qu'une simple traduction plaise autant. La suite est meilleure à mes yeux que le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous en serez autant accro que moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rappel : **

**L'auteure originale est pulling-the-puzzles-apart et c'est une Klaineuse pure et dure !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre 02

Blaine était là à nouveau. Cela le réconfortait de savoir que quoi qu'il puisse se passer au lycée durant la journée, cet endroit restait – les ténèbres, le pont, l'eau – identique aux fois précédentes.

Il n'était pas sur le pont cette fois-ci, juste à quelques mètres plus loin, assis sur un banc, enveloppé précieusement de son manteau d'hiver et d'une écharpe rouge. Il pouvait voir les gens marcher le long du pont, le trafic se pressant et l'eau poursuivant son parcours inlassablement. Les gens étaient tellement désespérés d'aller d'un lieu à un autre, de faire des choses Blaine voulait juste _être_.

Il était assis sur le banc depuis une demi-heure avant qu'il trouve le courage d'appeler à nouveau. Blaine se demanda si Kurt pouvait s'assurer de lui répondre, alors il avait pensé l'appeler à neuf heures exactement. Mais lorsqu'il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone à neuf heures et une minute, il n'avait toujours pas appelé. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et se pressa à composer le numéro, regardant son écran comme il fixait l'eau précédemment. Il cliqua sur le bouton d'appel juste quand l'heure passa à neuf heures et deux minutes.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes en ligne avec le service d'appel du Trevor Project, comment puis-je vous être utile ? » Dit la voix et Blaine soupira de soulagement. C'était lui.

« C'est Kurt ? » Demanda Blaine, juste pour vérifier.

« Oui ! » Dit-il, presque en criant. « Tu es le gars d'hier ? »

« Ouais, as combien de types as-tu donné ton prénom ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Seulement toi, » répondit-il sincèrement. Blaine n'était pas sûr que l'anonymat soit obligatoire mais il savait qu'il ne désirait pas encore donner son prénom tout de suite.

« Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu m'appelles à nouveau, » continua Kurt, « J'ai évité les autres appels en espérant que tu le fasses. »

Blaine acquiesça puis réalisa que Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir et émit un léger bruit d'approbation.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Kurt gentiment et Blaine se sentit un peu comme un cas particulier. Il n'aurait pas dû appeler, il n'était pas fou, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé.

« Ca va, » dit Blaine, de manière évasive.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis assis sur un banc, près du pont. »

« Bien, qu'est-ce qui a fait aujourd'hui que tu ne sois pas allé sur le pont ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que si je continue d'aller sur ce pont, alors un jour je n'aurais plus le courage de rentrer chez moi. »

Kurt ne su pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la mort lui-même, pensées qu'il avait déjà eu pourtant après tout le harcèlement qu'il avait subi. Les images de son père, de ses amis et de son propre futur lui avaient permis de continuer à avancer. Peut-être que ce type n'avait plus rien, plus d'espoir.

« Pourquoi as-tu appelé ? » Demanda Kurt.

Blaine considéra la question un moment. L'idée de se confier à quelqu'un de proche de lui sur ses sentiments lui paru tellement odieuse que son corps se ratatina sur lui-même. Il y avait par contre quelque chose dans le fait de se confier à un étranger qui lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir un peu de contrôle. Ils ne pouvaient pas le juger, même s'ils demandaient à Blaine de ne plus jamais leur parler.

« Je ne peux en parler à personne à la maison, je n'ai pas d'amis ici. C'est plus facile de parler à un étranger. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'amis ? Demanda Kurt et Blaine se demanda soudainement s'il avait un manuel de question à poser aux appelants.

« Je viens d'emménager depuis l'Ohia, l'école était difficile. »

« L'Ohio ? » Dit Kurt excité. « Je viens de l'Ohio ! D'où viens-tu plus exactement ? Mon père vit à Lima où j'ai grandi. »

« Westerville mais nous n'avons vécu vécu là-bas qu'une seule année avant de déménager. Mon père n'aime pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Je vis ici à New York depuis deux semaines seulement. »

« Ouais, on est vite isolé ici. Je vis là depuis trois mois et par chance, je vis avec une amie du lycée. C'est dur de se faire de nouveaux amis. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois autorisé à me dire ça, » dit Blaine avec hésitation. « Mais que fais-tu ? Tu sembles jeune. »

« Les règles ici sont plutôt vagues, » dit Kurt doucement. « Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à dévoiler des informations personnelles comme notre adresse ou nos numéros de téléphone, mais je suis autorisé à parler de moi. Ce n'est forcément à moi de poser toutes les questions. »

« Ok, » dit Blaine doucement, heureux de savoir qu'il puisse avoir une conversation normale.

« Je suis un étudiant de première année d'université, à NYADA et je suis volontaire ici dès que je peux. Es-tu au lycée ? »

« Oui, en dernière année, » confirma Blaine. « NYADA, c'est l'école d'arts et de performances ? »

« Oui, c'est vraiment bien en fait. Cela m'a prit un peu de temps pour y rentrer car j'ai raté ma première audition. La grande Carmen Tibideaux pensait que je n'avais pas montré de véritables émotions quand j'ai chanté pour elle et mon amie devait faire une représentation au Winter Showcase, qui était une compétition, m'avait invité et là, elle m'a demandé de chanter à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux. Je veux dire, la pièce était remplie d'excellents chanteurs et de professionnels. J'ai chanté 'Being Alive' de … »

« Company, ouais, je connais, » interrompit Blaine.

« Oh, super. Tu aimes les comédies musicales ? » Demanda Kurt, soudainement excité.

« Ouais, définitivement. Je veux dire, elles te permettent de te dépasser toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » dit Kurt, pensant qu'il lui avait bien résumé la chose. « Je suis entré après cette performance. »

« Tu as dû tout déchirer, alors, » dit Blaine gentiment. « Cette Carmen semble être une femme bien rude. »

« Oui, elle l'est, » dit Kurt en riant, « Mais cela rend mon entrée encore plus spéciale vu qu'elle a accepté de me donner une seconde chance. Je devais apprendre de mes erreurs, je devais travailler plus dur. J'ai apprécié la leçon. »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien faire ce genre de chose quand je serai plus vieux. »

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Oh, je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez bon, » dit Blaine, un peu surpris par la question.

« Et bien, l'entrainement est important selon les dires de ma meilleure amie, » dit Kurt tristement. « Elle connait l'intégralité des répertoires des meilleurs artistes et comédies musicales. Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé. »

Blaine ressentit une lueur d'espoir à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais tenté, toujours bougeant de lieux en lieux, il n'avait jamais su comment s'adapter et est soi-même. Il savait que son père ne bougerait pas à nouveau, pas tant qu'il ne termine sa dernière année de lycée et après, il pourrait aller où bon lui semble. Peut-être pourrait-il aller à NYADA aussi.

« Est-ce que ton lycée a une chorale ? » Demanda Kurt. « La mienne était super – Je pense que c'était véritablement le meilleur endroit du lycée. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je serais si je n'avais pas rencontré mes amis là-bas. Ils étaient vraiment terrible, un véritable mélange de tout et n'importe quoi mais nous adorions tous chanter. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'on nous considérait comme des perdants, nous étions des perdants ensemble. »

Blaine rigola un peu. Il ne savait pas s'il désirait devenir un perdant mais il pourrait définitivement aimer avoir un endroit auquel il pourrait appartenir. Peut-être allait-il se joindre à la chorale après tout.

« As-tu été harcelé ? » Demanda Blaine timidement, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir poser cette question trop personnelle. Il y eu une longue pause à l'autre bout de la ligne et Blaine était sur le point de retirer sa question lorsque Kurt parla à nouveau.

« Ouais, » dit Kurt. « Assez fortement même, à un certain point. »

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te demande mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te faisaient ? »

« Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas de demander, » dit Kurt. « Les choses habituelles – être jeté dans les bennes à ordure, les granités balancés au visage mais il y avait un gars qui s'était donné pour mission de faire de ma vie un enfer. Il me balançait contre les casiers, me donnait de sales surnoms, faisait tout pour me rendre misérable. »

« Comment as-tu survécu à tout ça ? » Blaine désirait vraiment le savoir.

« J'ai mis du temps à réagir, essayant de le cacher à mes amis but j'ai fini par l'affronter. Il m'avait balancé à nouveau contre un casier et je lui ai couru après jusqu'au vestiaire. J'étais terrorisé, il n'arrêtait pas de me hurler au visage et j'étais persuadé qu'il allait me frapper mais il fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Blaine était maintenant avide de savoir ce que c'était.

« Il m'a embrassé, » dit Kurt alors que Blaine hoqueta de surprise.

« Oh putain, c'est affreux, » dit Blaine.

« Ouais, je l'ai repoussé et il a fini par frapper le vestiaire de frustration. Il n'a jamais recommencé mais il m'a menacé de me tuer si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit et j'ai quasiment quitté le lycée. Mes amis m'ont soutenu, rendant quasiment impossible pour lui de s'approcher de moi et il a fini par quitter le lycée pour un autre. Il ne voulait pas faire son coming out, ce que je peux comprendre. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as revu ? »

« Oui, mais c'est une toute autre histoire, » dit Kurt en riant doucement. « Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te demande si tu as été toi aussi harcelé ? C'est pour ça que le lycée a été dur pour toi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit Blaine. « Enfin, j'ai bien reçu quelques surnoms qu'un gamin pourrait avoir, les gens semblaient savoir que j'étais gay. Ca venait peut-être des nœuds-papillons, » dit Blaine, riant à nouveau sans humour.

« Les nœuds-papillons sont géniaux, » dit Kurt, un sourire évident dans la voix. « Tout le monde devrait porter des nœuds-papillons. »

« C'est ce que je pense, » dit Blaine, lui rendant son sourire. « Merci de m'écouter Kurt. Tu es vraiment doué dans ce boulot. »

« Oh, c'est bon, j'ai affreusement plus parlé de moi, en fait, » dit Kurt. « Désolé. »

« Non, j'ai adoré écouter ces morceaux de ta vie. Cela me donne l'espoir que cette année pourrait être plus facile que je le pense. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'appelle demain ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, c'est juste … »

« J'adorerai ça, » interrompit Kurt. « Je peux appeler si tu veux. Nous sommes autorisés à le faire pour les appelants réguliers, pour leur éviter de trop payer. »

« Ouais, ça serait sympa, » dit Blaine et il donna son numéro à Kurt pour qu'il puisse l'appeler à neuf heures. « Merci Kurt, on se parlera demain, donc. » Dit Blaine.

« J'ai hâte d'y être, » dit Kurt doucement. « Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi, » dit Blaine tendrement et il raccrocha.

Blaine resta un moment assis sur le banc jusqu'à ce que le bruit du trafic s'évanouisse et que les rues furent moins agitées. Il marcha jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son père et utilisa son trousseau de clés, déterminé à ne pas déranger son père qui devait dormir. Il ouvrit la porte pour le trouver assis à la table de la cuisine avec une boisson chaude, visiblement en train d'attendre le retour de son fils.

« Où étais-tu, Blaine ? » Demanda-t-il dès que le jeune homme fut entré.

« Juste parti marcher un peu, je ne voulais pas te déranger en te disant où j'allais, » dit Blaine, haussant des épaules et enlevant son manteau pour aller se faire une boisson chaude également.

« Désolé, j'ai dû m'assoupir, » dit son père d'un air confus.

« C'est bon, le travail doit être épuisant, je comprends, » dit Blaine, évitant son regard.

« Ca été l'école, aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, ça été, » dit Blaine, haussant des épaules.

« Tu te fais des amis ? »

« Quelques-uns, » mentit-il. « Et ton travail ? »

« Dur, mais ça paye les factures. » Le père de Blaine, Will, était professeur et prenait les postes de remplacements là où il les trouvait, ce qui expliquait les déménagements permanents. On lui proposait régulièrement des postes fixes mais il les refusait systématiquement, Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

« Pourquoi c'est dur ? »

« Les gamins sont de sales gosses ingrats, et n'ont visiblement pas envie d'apprendre quoi que ce soit d'historique, mais peu importe. A quoi ressemble ton lycée ? Tu ne voudrais pas que j'obtienne un poste là ? »

« Ca va, ça ne me dérangerait pas spécialement vu qu'il ne me reste qu'une année à faire. Les élèves ne sont pas particulièrement amicaux mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est, » dit Blaine, haussant à nouveau des épaules alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas mieux dernièrement.

« Où as-tu été marcher ? » Demanda Will, changeant de sujet.

« Au niveau de la rivière, à regarder les lumières et ce genre de choses. »

« Je pense que ta mère aurait aimé vivre ici, » dit Will qui regardait par la fenêtre l'obscurité qui s'étendait de l'autre côté. Blaine ne dit rien.

« Je pense que je vais aller dormir, » dit Blaine, tapotant l'épaule de Blaine, qui acquiesça poliment et s'assit pour terminer sa boisson. Il regarda à son tour par la fenêtre vers les ténèbres et se demanda si les conversations seraient toujours aussi faciles ou bien s'il devait à chaque fois faire preuve de plus d'efforts pour parvenir à parler.

Le jour suivant au lycée, Blaine décida de suivre le conseil de Kurt et s'inscrivit à la chorale – les Melody Makers. Il trouva la salle de répétition après ses cours du jour et alors qu'il hésitait à la porte, quelqu'un le pointa du doigt et sauta vers lui, se pressant dans sa direction.

« Tu es Blaine ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement alors qu'elle avait déjà quasiment assis Blaine sur une des chaises de la salle. Il eut juste le temps d'acquiescer de la tête avant qu'elle recommence à parler.

« Je suis Robyn, » dit-elle, tendant sa main vers lui. « Ca s'écrit avec un Y. »

« Salut, je suis Blaine, » dit-il, secouant sa main et il fût rapidement présenté au reste de la chorale. Il parvint à se souvenir de quelques prénoms – Bobby (une fille qui n'aimait définitivement pas qu'on l'appelle Roberta), Zachary, Brad, Natalie et il y avait les autres mais cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour Blaine. Ils ne semblaient visiblement pas habitués à ce que de nouvelles personnes s'inscrivent et étaient très protecteurs envers leur petite communauté. Blaine se demanda s'il devait vraiment intégrer un groupe où il n'était pas désiré mais leur professeur suggéra alors qu'il regarde leur nouvelle performance et qu'il voit de quoi ils étaient capables.

Ils firent une fantastique et entraînante performance de Jai Ho dont Blaine ne s'attendait pas du tout. Bobby prit le leadership et sembla bien plus féroce qu'elle n'avait paru plus tôt. Blaine était impressionné. Le groupe se fondait ensemble très bien et connaissait ses mouvements. Ils devaient s'entraîner durement et Blaine pensa qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser dans ce club. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, Blaine fut invité à leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire et le groupe lui donna quelques jours pour choisir ce qu'il désirait présenter. Il expliqua qu'il avait déjà réfléchi au titre qu'il aimerait chanter, ce qui impressionna les autres et il se plaça devant eux, après avoir donné des instructions au pianiste.

Il savait que sa performance n'allait pas être spectaculaire, il n'avait pas d'accessoire ni de costume mais il décida de se lancer complètement dans la chanson et de voir où cela le mènerait.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I_

_I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

Il y eut comme une sorte de silence étrange dès que le pianiste joua les dernières notes. Ils connaissaient à peine Blaine ni d'où il pouvait venir mais l'expression sur le visage de Robyn semblait montrer qu'elle pensait qu'il venait d'un endroit spécial, vu sa voix et le choix de sa chanson. Après un instant, il y eut des applaudissements, mais c'était étrange comme s'ils avaient peur de ruiner ce moment. Le professeur, qui se présentait soudainement comme étant Mr Bennet, tapota le dos de Blaine et l'accueillit dans le groupe. Blaine, toujours un peu sonné par sa propre performance s'assit aux côtés de Robyn alors que les autres interprétèrent leurs solos. Blaine se tourna pour trouver Robyn le regardant curieusement mais avec des larmes plein les yeux, lui souriant étrangement. Ce fut seulement lorsque la chorale se termina qu'elle rattrapa Blaine après qu'il se soit esquivé et qu'elle toucha son bras doucement.

« C'était magnifique, » dit-elle si tristement que Blaine se sentit mal pour elle. « D'où viens-tu ? »

« Westerville, dans l'Ohio. »

« Non, je veux dire … Non, laisse tombé, » dit-elle, secouant sa main pour indiquer qu'elle resterait incomprise. « Un café ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas, » dit-il surpris, relevant ses sourcils. « Je ne connais pas vraiment le coin, par contre. »

« Moi, si, » dit-elle avec un sourire large sur le visage, plaçant son bras dans le sien, les conduisant vers le parking du lycée.

Blaine marchait vers la rivière lorsque Kurt l'appela à exactement neuf heures.

« Kurt ? »

« Oui, est-ce que je te dérange ? » Dit Kurt, semblant inquiet de gêner Blaine.

« Oh non, pas du tout, j'attendais ton appel, » dit Blaine. « A moins bien sur que tu ais autre chose à faire, je veux dire … »

« Bien sûr que je voulais t'appeler, » dit Kurt en riant. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« En fait, plutôt bien, merci, » dit Blaine. « J'ai rejoins la chorale comme tu me l'as suggeré, je me suis fait une nouvelle amie. »

« C'est super Blaine, » dit Kurt avec excitation. « Qu'est-ce que tu as chanté ? »

« Asleep de The Smiths, » dit Blaine.

« Oh, »dit Kurt, inquiet par le choix musical. « C'est une bonne chanson. »

« Je sais qu'elle est un peu déprimante, » dit Blaine en souriant. « Mais c'est ce que je suis actuellement et je voulais être honnête avec eux. Ils semblaient impressionnés de toute façon, et m'ont demandé de me joindre à eux. »

« Et bien, c'est une bonne chose. Tu dois être génial j'adorerais t'entendre chanter un jour. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » dit Blaine, frottant sa nuque alors qu'il arrivait à son banc habituel.

« Tu dois être bon s'ils t'ont accepté. »

« Je ne pense pas, » poursuivit Blaine. « Je n'ai rien de spécial. »

« Pourquoi insistes-tu autant à dire ça ? » Demanda Kurt doucement.

« Parce que je sais que c'est la vérité et ça devient irritant que tu continues à insister à dire que je suis quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis rien. » Il y avait clairement de la colère dans sa voix et Kurt ne su pas ce qu'il devait dire.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Kurt calmement. « Je sais que je ne te connais pas bien, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas voir quelqu'un penser qu'il n'y a rien de beau en lui. »

« Tu penses vraiment que tout le monde est beau ? » Chuchota Blaine, regardant le ciel dégagé depuis sa position près de la rivière, assis sur son banc.

« Tout le monde est beau, toi y compris, » dit simplement Kurt et Blaine continua de regarder les étoiles briller faiblement dans le ciel sombre et sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, ça dépend à quelle heure vous me lisez ...)**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Bien remis de la fin de cette 4ème saison ?**

**Bien, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de cette superbe histoire un peu sombre mais tellement jolie ...!**

* * *

**Klaine29 : **Oui, le père de Blaine est vraiment quelqu'un d'appréciable, ça change de ce qu'on lit d'habitude. Et ça aller encore mieux au fur et à mesure, mais chut ... Oui, je pense qu'on ne retrouvera pas la chorale de Kurt, mais celle que Blaine intègre à l'air bien sympathique effectivement. Et on peut dire que Kurt est parvenu à sauver Blaine, c'est vraiment magnifique ^^

* * *

**pulling-the-puzzles-appart : **J'apprécie que l'auteure originale fasse un passage pour venir donner son avis ! Merci :D

* * *

**AmaliaKlaine : **Merci beaucoup ! Je fais de mon mieux !

* * *

**mmlabr : **Merci de me suivre ici aussi ! J'espère que cette histoire te plaira. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu plus sombre mais l'enjeu est assez important pour moi (j'écris ou traduis toujours avant tout pour moi) et là, le sujet me touche d'une certaine manière ...

* * *

**Clina9 : **Oui, tout le monde est effectivement "beau" d'une manière ou d'une autre et ce que dit Kurt est particulièrement touchant ! J'ai hâe que vous lisiez la suite ^^

* * *

**Violettbuterfly : **Ce n'est pas un souci. je traduis avant tout pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais comme toi et moi le faisons. Pour partager des fics que je trouve particulièrement belles, qui me touchent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et entraîner mon anglais par la même occasion ^^

* * *

**Rappel :**

**L'auteure originale est pulling-the-puzzles-apart et c'est une Klaineuse pure et dure !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette histoire.**

* * *

La pluie tombait lourdement et Blaine pouvait entendre le crépitement des gouttes contre la structure en métal près de lui. Il était sur le pont ce jour-là, se sentant tellement honteux qu'il ne pu s'empêcher d'y aller. Il savait que plus il s'approcherait du pont, plus il pourrait tomber, la beauté de l'eau en dessous l'hypnotisant, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Elle semblait l'appeler et même cette idée lui faisait penser qu'il était timbré et qu'il avait besoin d'une camisole.

Il regarda l'eau ballotter en dessous et se demanda ce qui dans sa vie pouvait être aussi difficile. Il avait un père – quelqu'un qui était là pour lui, peu importe les circonstances, quelqu'un qui l'aimait en dépit de toutes les douleurs de cœur, en dépit de leur difficultés de conversation. Bien qu'il ait déménagé de ville en ville, sans jamais vraiment se poser, ici, à New York, il sentait qu'il pourrait finalement se faire sa propre vie. L'année qui arrivait semblait soudainement pleine de possibilités et il pourrait faire ses propres choix. Il avait commencé à se faire quelques amis, plus ou moins. Robyn semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile et ne le quittait quasiment ses côtés, papotant encore et encore mais Blaine trouvait ça réconfortant. Il jeta un regard vers l'eau couleur encre en dessous et se demanda pourquoi il désirait si désespérément s'y engouffrer.

Elle semblait être une représentation de ses sentiments, cette eau, si sombre et ballottée qu'il désirait la tranquillité et la paix. La vie est ce qu'on en fait mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment en lui qui lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie, qu'il serait presque heureux s'il n'avait plus à ressentir quoique ce soit.

Il pouvait voir son reflet difforme se troubler à la surface de l'eau, changeant constamment au rythme des mouvements de l'eau, le vent, la pluie et le ciel semblant hurler au dessus de lui. Il était complètement trempé par la pluie maintenant, ses vêtements collant à sa peau et il ressentit un agréable sentiment face à la froideur qui l'enveloppait. Se sentir autant engourdi alors que son esprit bouillonnait était un soulagement. Il avait presque oublié l'heure lorsque son téléphone sonna soudainement, le faisant sursauter, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il.

« Bonsoir, c'est Kurt. »

Blaine avait oublié cet appel et désirait raccrocher. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt sache qu'il se débattait autant en dépit du fait que Kurt connaissait la raison pour laquelle il avait appelé ce numéro. Il se sentit si misérable, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche contre la pluie qui frappait son visage.

« Bonsoir ? » Répéta Kurt, plus fort, plus insistant.

« Bonsoir, » répondit Blaine, sans rien ajouter et Kurt sentit la panique monter dans son estomac. Il savait.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Sur le pont, » marmonna Blaine, clairement embarrassé d'être revenu là à nouveau.

« Va-t-en, » dit Kurt, doucement et fermement. « Va-t-en et continue de me parler jusqu'à ce que tu rentres dans un café. S'il te plaît. »

Ce fut le dernier mot qui fit la différence. Kurt semblait si déterminé à l'aider, si insistant, que Blaine su qu'il devait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne dit rien en réponse mais doucement, marchant contre le vent, Blaine suivi le trottoir vers son appartement, vers un endroit chaleureux.

Kurt parlait mais il n'entendait rien, Blaine étant concentré seulement à utiliser ses pieds et à avancer droit devant lui. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un café et rentra à l'intérieur. Kurt pu entendre la sonnette de la porte lorsqu'il entra.

« Es-tu à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Kurt, paraissant inquiet mais toujours autoritaire.

« Oui, » dit Blaine doucement.

« Tu devrais te commander quelque chose à boire, tu dois être trempé et gelé, » dit-il, sa voix s'apaisant.

Blaine s'approcha du comptoir, les personnes s'étant réfugiées de la pluie dans le café le fixant, tout comme le serveur qui semblait intrigué. Il commanda un simple café medium et marcha vers une table en coin.

« Je bois un café maintenant, » chuchota Blaine.

« Bien, » Kurt soupira de soulagement et pouvait sentir des larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était attaché à cet homme, ce complet étranger mais dès qu'il avait entendu qu'il était sur le pont et qu'il avait vu le temps à l'extérieur, il avait su qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Kurt déglutit, déterminé à garder sa voix ferme, sans qu'elle ne fasse paraître ses émotions.

Blaine sirotait sa boisson durant quelques minutes, laissant la chaleur du liquide remplir son estomac, la vapeur réchauffant son visage.

« Désolé, » chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? » Demanda Kurt, la surprise semblant évidente dans sa voix.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un raté, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin que tu me téléphones pour vérifier si je vais bien, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'aide. »

« Tu n'as rien d'un raté, » dit Kurt si sincèrement que cela donna envie à Blaine de pleurer. Kurt semblait tellement préoccupé et cela le bouleversait. « Peu importe ce que tu traverses, ce que tu ressens n'est pas de ta faute. Je tenterai toujours de t'aider, peu importe quand tu auras besoin de moi. »

« Pourrais-tu me raconter ta journée ? » Dit Blaine.

« Ok, » dit Kurt, sentant son cœur se serrer au fait que le jeune homme ait besoin d'une telle distraction. Il se mit à chercher qu'il aurait fait qui pouvait être exaltant mais ne trouva rien de tel. Il opta plutôt pour autre chose.

« J'ai défié ma meilleure amie Rachel, aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle se comportait comme une diva et je l'ai défiée à un duel musical. » Blaine ne s'attendait pas à cette conversation et il se mit à rire. L'idée d'un duel musical semblait si ridiculement épatante qu'il lui sembla être soudainement la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Kurt entendit son rire et sourit, fier d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

« Tu peux rire mais c'est plus que sérieux ! » S'exclama Kurt, faussement indigné. « Elle était insupportable depuis qu'elle avait gagné le Winter Showcase, la performance dont je t'avais parlé ? » Blaine émit un petit bruit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en souvenait. « Elle me demandait de lui faire du thé et m'écrivait des mots sur des cartons pour me dire qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone car elle préservait sa voix. Elle m'ignorait en classe, préférant s'asseoir avec ces crétins lèche-bottes qui pensent qu'elle est la meilleure chanteuse du monde. J'en ai eu assez finalement. Il y a ce Midnight Madness qui est organisé ici. N'importe qui peu défier quelqu'un à un duel musical, quelqu'un fait office de juge et une chanson est choisie aléatoirement et les gens présents votent. C'est notre version du Fight Club. »

« J'ai fais parti d'un Fight Club, » dit Blaine quand il eut fini de rire.

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, ça m'aidait à évacuer la colère en fait, j'avais oublié ça. Peut-être que je devrais m'y remettre, à la boxe, je veux dire. » Il semblait penser à haute voix donc Kurt ne commenta pas.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? » Demanda Kurt timidement.

« Ouais merci Kurt, » dit Blaine, souriant. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne sois pas désolé, je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu t'aider. Je serai toujours là … » Il y eut un étrange moment, Kurt s'apprêta à dire son prénom mais réalisa qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Blaine prit son courage à deux mains.

« Blaine, je m'appelle Blaine. »

« Blaine, » dit Kurt, comme s'il testait le son de son prénom sur sa langue. « Et bien, Blaine, je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Merci Kurt. »

Kurt l'appela le soir suivant et fut instantanément content de savoir que Blaine se trouvait dans le même café que la veille, plutôt que sur le pont. Le temps était meilleur et Blaine savait qu'il n'aurait aucune conversation dérangeante avec son père ce soir. Son père était encore debout lorsqu'il est rentré de sa marche la veille, trempé jusqu'aux os et gouttant sur le sol de la cuisine. La seule explication qu'il était parvenu à donner à son père était qu'il avait besoin de marcher. Will avait fixé son fils durant un moment qui lui paru une éternité et Blaine cru voir une lueur tremblante traverser ses yeux avec qu'il lui tende une serviette et lui propose une boisson chaude. Rien d'autre ne fut dit et Blaine avait pu aller au lit en paix.

Blaine dormait rarement. Il aimait la tranquillité, regardait souvent les étoiles et parfois se sentait reposé mais avait rarement plus de trois ou quatre heures de sommeil réparateur. Il trouvait le sommeil difficilement à moins d'avoir son cerveau tellement usé qu'il ne parvenait à se souvenir d'aucune image qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit. Plus il dormait, plus il avait des flashbacks ou des cauchemars et il détestait être obligé de s'expliquer à son père.

« Salut Blaine, » dit Kurt dès qu'il répondit. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va Kurt, je suis au café, » dit Blaine.

« C'est une bonne chose. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas trop mal, juste assez fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? Pourquoi fatigué ? »

« Je ne dors pas particulièrement bien mais c'est une histoire ennuyante. Comment a été ta journée ? »

« Fantastique, » dit Kurt, incapable de retenir la joie dans sa voix. « J'ai battu Rachel la nuit dernière au Midnight Madness, même si nous étions assez proche niveau vote. »

« C'est super, Kurt, » dit Blaine, riant pour la première fois de la journée. En fait, Blaine semblait rire qu'avec Kurt quand il y réfléchissait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as chanté ? »

« 'Bring Him Home' de la comédie Les Misérables, » dit Kurt. « J'ai été chanceux, je connais ce chanson par cœur. »

« C'est une bonne chanson, » dit Blaine doucement.

« As-tu chanté récemment ? »

« Pas tant que ça à la chorale mais je me suis un peu entraîné à la maison. Juste quelques chansons mais ça aide. »

« C'est bien, Blaine. Chanter est la chose qui m'a permis de tenir, quand j'y réfléchi, » dit Kurt. « Chanter t'aide à exprimer la douleur, t'aide à ressentir. C'est définitivement mon loisir préféré et j'espère vraiment pouvoir en faire ma carrière. »

« Je suis sûr que tu es fantastique Kurt, je veux dire d'avoir gagné ce duel et d'être entré à NYADA, tu dois forcément l'être. J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter un jour. »

« Ouais, j'étais justement en train de me dire ça pour toi, » dit Kurt avec nostalgie. « C'est ce qui te rend vraiment heureux, Blaine ? »

Blaine se tut un moment et tenta de se souvenir à la dernière fois où il avait été vraiment heureux.

« C'était le cas je crois, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par heureux. Qu'est-ce ça te fait de chanter ? »

« Oh mince, comment te décrire ça … ? » dit Kurt. « Je suppose que ça me fait sentir en vie, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui puisse confirmer ma présence que la musique. M'entendre chanter, c'est me voir, complètement mais en même temps, c'est une bonne manière de jouer un rôle. Je suppose que je pourrais dire que ça me donne des papillons dans l'estomac, me fait m'envoler mais parfois, ça me fait ressentir les choses beaucoup plus fortement et me fait pleurer. Ça reflète tout ce que je veux dire au monde. Désolé, je divague. » Dit Kurt d'un ton confus et il rit pour lui-même.

« Oui, j'avais l'habitude de ressentir tout ça quand je chantais, » dit Blaine après un moment, comme si son esprit était parti s'égarer ailleurs et qu'il s'en était souvenu. « Je pense qu'il était important pour moi avec qui j'étais et que maintenant que ces personnes sont parties, je ne sais plus … »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te demande qui est parti, Blaine ? »

Blaine se tut durant une longue pause, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler mais désirant faire le faire savoir à la seule personne à qui il commençait à accorder sa confiance.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux de t'en parler un autre jour, » dit Blaine doucement. « Désolé. »

« Non, c'est bon Blaine. Je comprends. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais huit ans donc je vois parfaitement ce que c'est. »

Blaine ne sut pas quoi dire. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu appeler cette nuit-là, c'est Kurt qui avait répondu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt, » dit Blaine après avoir dégluti fortement pour cacher l'émotion dans sa voix mais Kurt le remarqua et bien que Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir, sa bouche s'ouvrit, reflétant son propre tourment.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas, juste déglutissant à nouveau pour tenter de retrouver l'usage de sa voix mais de grosses larmes se mirent à tomber et il ne pouvait les arrêter.

« Blaine ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, c'est arrivé il y a tellement longtemps. C'était un cancer. Putain, je devrais arrêter de parler maintenant … »

« Non, » dit Blaine soudainement entre deux sanglots. « Ne t'arrête pas de parler, » dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Euh, peut-être que je peux te parler d'elle ? » Blaine ne pu que seulement émettre une faible vibration en réponse que Kurt considéra comme un oui.

« Elle était adorable, de ce que je me souviens d'elle. Parfois, je m'inquiète du fait d'avoir vu tellement de photos d'elle que mon souvenir d'elle soit modifié, que je la vois maintenant comme elle apparaît plutôt que comme elle était véritablement, la vraie Elizabeth. C'était son prénom. Elle était vraiment magnifique, de ce que je sais. Je suis partial, tout particulièrement avec les gens qui disent que je lui ressemble. » Kurt gloussa doucement, puis continua, content d'entendre Blaine retrouver une respiration normale.

« Elle avait les cheveux blonds vénitien, les yeux bleus et j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était comme une princesse Disney quand j'étais jeune. Elle m'a appris à cuisiner et on avait l'habitude de faire des gâteaux chaque samedi. Je faisais mes costumes avec elle pour les fêtes à l'école et elle chantait merveilleusement bien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était parfaite, qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire donc quand mon père m'a annoncé qu'elle avait une sale maladie appelée cancer, j'imaginais qu'elle finirait par aller mieux, comme si elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. » Kurt s'arrêta, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait enlacé sa mère après que son cancer se soit déclaré. « Elle m'avait dit que mes câlins et mes bisous la faisait se sentir mieux, alors, j'ai continué à lui en donner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'en sorte jamais. » Les larmes s'étaient mises à tomber alors qu'il parlait à Blaine mais sa voix resta ferme. Il pouvait entendre la faible respiration de Blaine qui était redevenu maintenant parfaitement normale.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, » dit Blaine, les larmes évidentes dans sa voix. « Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

« C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'est jamais fait, » dit Kurt, souriant avec les souvenirs heureux qui lui revenaient en mémoire, et prenant conscience de la chance qu'il avait eu de l'avoir comme mère, même si ce ne fut que durant un instant dans sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas à me raconter ta propre histoire, Blaine, » dit Kurt après avoir laissé un silence confortable tomber entre eux. « Je comprends parfaitement à quel point c'est difficile, mais je sais que d'avoir à gérer la perte d'une personne et quand tu te sentiras prêt, je serais là. »

« Merci Kurt, » dit Blaine, des larmes se formant à nouveau dans ses yeux, mais cette fois pour ce merveilleux ami qu'il s'était trouvé par pure chance sur un pont.

* * *

**Une petite annonce pas si anodine que ça.**

**Je vais mettre certainement un certain moment avant de publier un nouveau chapitre de Let Me Love You. Pas par flemme, pas par lassitude, mais parce que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Ecrire cette fic remue beaucoup de choses chez moi, et toute la première partie (Blaine et Kurt qui se rencontrent, jusqu'au "coming out" de Blaine) m'a déjà pas mal chamboulé. Mais pas d'inquiétude C'est l'histoire de quelques semaines, juste le temps que je me vide l'esprit pour mieux m'y remettre et revenir en force !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour celles qui attendent la suite avec impatience ...**

**Je publierais cette traduction régulièrement par contre, celle-ci est beaucoup plus facile à gérer.**

**Merci à vous ! A très bientôt.**


End file.
